1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns improvements made to pour-through stoppers with an inviolable safety band, fitted with a hinged lid.
2. History of the Related Art
Many pour-through stoppers of this type are known to the record, specifically those made of two pieces, i.e. in which the lid is connected to the pourer itself via a hinge created by two lateral lugs extending toward the interior from a foot that forms a single unit with the lid; these lugs click into the vertical grooves provided on the surfaces opposite a depression in the top of the pourer.
The main disadvantage of this type of pour-through stopper with lid is the fact that it is very easy to remove the lugs from their grooves by placing a knife blade or similar device into the depression of the pourer, and creating a leverage effect on the lid.
If the lid as specified above is rocked too far back when opened, there is a risk of disengaging the lugs from the grooves, and a risk of losing the lid.